


Slim Fit

by Atroubadourable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroubadourable/pseuds/Atroubadourable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt looks for Reiner when he doesn't show up for the training assignment only to find him in a rather entertaining situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slim Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Reibert Gift Drabble for shounen-harem on Tumblr.

All of the training squad wondered what was taking Reiner so long to get ready for the day’s mission, holding back their group for ten minutes before they set out without him. Bertholdt of course had not left with the others, walking back to the barracks alone to find what was holding the blonde up. He had woken up at the same time as everyone else and while Reiner had taken a little longer to get out of bed, Bertholdt could think of no proper reason as to why Reiner wasn’t setting out with the others.

Bertholdt had told the others that he and Reiner would catch up; earning a few chuckles from Sasha and Connie as they joked that it was some sort of ploy by the two giants to get time alone. Of course Bertholdt had laughed it off though he wondered just how serious they were as Reiner and Bertholdt could definitely take some tips from anyone on how to hide their relationship with more skill.

As the dark haired cadet approached the men’s barracks there was definitely the sound of grunting. Someone seemed to either be fighting a silent opponent or was having some along time which was making Bertholdt almost too embarrassed to open the door, inhaling sharply as he turned the handle and peered within. What he saw was not what he had been expecting at all, Bertholdt actually needing to blink a few times to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

Reiner was… stuck. There was no other proper way to put it as he shuffled and stumbled blindly with a shirt on his head and his harness already strapped on for some reason. Confusion set in Bertholdt, wondering why the blond had not but on his shirt first and why the harness was so… tight… It was as if Reiner had grabbed the wrong harness as the straps most definitely were pulling into his form slightly though if Bertholdt was honest it was just making Reiner’s muscles more defined. The pectorals and abdomen both seemed to be more prominent with the straps tight around them, the constricting leather causing the muscles to bulge out more than normal. Not that Bertholdt was complaining, the display on the border of erotic and pathetic… he couldn’t resist a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Reiner stopped on the spot, body turning all at once to face Bertholdt’s direction the blonde’s head seemed to lean forward slightly as if he was trying to see through the shirt.

“Bertl?” Reiner’s unmistakable voice asked, muffled slightly by fabric. “That you?”

Tempted to stay silent for a few moments, Bertholdt decided to be kind (as usual) and speak up. He answered with a simple ‘Yes’, not bothering to say anything more as he stepped towards Reiner with the intent of helping the blonde. Or at least that’s how it felt at first, gentle hands coming up to assist with the shirt and lift it off of Reiner’s face.

The grin he was met with was divine; Reiner’s face reminding Bertholdt of a kid on Christmas morning. It was somewhat embarrassing to be stared at in such away… especially when Reiner was strapped up in his gear so… erotically. Reiner didn’t seem to notice though, holding the shirt on one hand and the other reaching to pull Bertholdt down for a quick kiss.

“Thanks, Bertl,” Reiner sighed as he threw the shirt onto the nearest bed and began to try to take off the harness. “I think someone messed with my equipment.

“Maybe…” Bertholdt muttered, wanting to stop Reiner from removing the appealing harness.

“Why else would it be so tight?” Reiner asked rhetorically, undoing one of the buckles and revealing red skin underneath a strap. He hissed out a low sound, poking at the redness gently before he moved onto the next buckle.

Bertholdt on the other hand was still curious to a number of things, the sight of the shirtless Reiner not going to dissuade him from asking him the questions. Eyes glancing over the form once more, Berthodlt turned his gaze to the wall for his own sake.

“Why did you put your harness on after a shirt?” Bertholdt asked, eyes glancing over for another brief moment before he caught himself.

Second strap gone, Reiner thought to himself for a few moments before he answered. A reddish hue appeared on his cheeks as he thought of the answer, embarrassed by the simplicity of it all.

“I don’t think I woke up right this morning…” Reiner frowned, having been so far gone that he hadn’t even realised he hadn’t a shirt on his form. “Eren passed me my harness and I didn’t even really think too much about- Bertl?”

He was cut off by a light kiss on his pectoral, soft lips brushing against a strip of reddened skin before moving to pepper along the line. Reiner was confused but allowed Bertholdt to continue this deed on the two pecs before pulling back with a small and comforting smile on his lips. Reiner’s own grin was cheeky, hands coming to rest on Bertholdt’s hips as he leaned up for a proper kiss on the lips.

Reiner was hoping for some deep passion but Bertholdt kept it chaste, nothing more than a number of light pecks on the lips before he pushed Reiner back down with one slender finger. It was almost as if Bertholdt could read what was going on in Reiner’s mind as the dark haired giant chuckled and waved his finger before stepping back… all the actions Reiner didn’t want to see right now. Reiner kind of wanted to jump Bertholdt’s bones but refrained from doing so when the other so obviously disapproved.

“We need to get your shirt and harness on properly. We’re already falling behind,” Bertholdt explained and picked up the shirt.

The blonde frowned, jutting out his bottom lip slightly. “Can’t… my body hurts.”

“Oh?” Bertholdt asked, looking at the red marks and wondering if they were worse than they looked.

“Yeah… so maybe we should just stay here and enjoy each other’s company while everyone else is out,” Reiner grinned, cocky and sure of himself in his resolution.

“Reiner… If your body hurts, I don’t think we can do any of that stuff you’re thinking...” Bertholdt mock pouted before kissing the blonde’s forehead. 

“Well I guess it doesn't hurt that bad…” he answered, a surprisingly anxious chuckle slipping past a faint smile. After donning his shirt once more, Reiner spent a few extra moments to properly adjust his harness.

“Good,” Bertholdt smiled once more, walking backwards to the door. “If we can reach the other’s before they start the actual training, I’ll give you a special surprise tonight.”

The blonde smirked, slipping on his harness as he walked to the door… or namely Bertholdt… and began to follow him out of the barracks. “Sounds like a good deal to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as I was feeling a little off about this one.


End file.
